


Arrow Brain Vomit

by Fic_Zorro



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title speaks for itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parental Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is me attempting to write the whole "Married Olicity with adopted Roy" thing. I had read a bunch of them earlier this week and wanted to try my hand at it. I know this is short, like really short, but I can't think of anything else to go with this before it get's weird or too complicated, so I wanted to leave it where it was. I hope you guys like it. I love you guys.

It was nothing new to him. It was a sight he and Diggle had seen many times, but he knew it was new to Thea.

“And they’re like this all the time?”

“Yep. They’re even worse when I’m hurt. Diggle will be patching me up, Felicity will be next to me fretting and Oliver will be glaring at the wound like it shouldn’t be there. It’s why I call them mom and dad so much, they act like it.” Thea had her lips folded inward as she tried to hold back a laugh and not be noticed by the two by Felicity’s computers.

“You know by that statement you’re dating your aunt.” Felicity turned to face the two with a smile. Roy wanted to laugh at the grossed out looks on both Oliver’s and Thea’s face.

“Third cousin, twice removed? “ Diggle offered. There was a shared look between Oliver and Thea before they both had the same disgusted face.

“There’s a story there.” Felicity pointed between them.

“We’ve met that cousin.” Oliver began.

“And that is one of the worst cousins in our family.” Thea ended.

“Hey now! Family is family, no matter what.”

“Yes mom.” Roy drawled. Felicity threw a pen at him which he caught easily.

“I really hate that your father is teaching you to be a ninja.” She muttered before walking over to the cases along the walls.

“Hey now, he had the basics already, I’m just refining them. Like a nice wine.” He smirked towards her.

“I really hate it when you two use me to help you flirt with each other.”

“Well you know what they say about kids.” Diggle joked. Roy groaned as Thea just laughed at his misery. 

“I really hate this family at times.” 

“We love you too Roy.” Felicity laughed.


	2. New Life (and Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was prompted to me by Holly (aka geniewithwifi on tumblr) So if you cry from this remember she was the cause for it lol. Again lovelies thanks for reading and remember I can't do these without ya'll so leave a prompt here in the comments for me or if you have tumblr make a post and tag me in it (#fz or #fic zorro) and I'll get to it as soon as I can. I love you all and enjoy!

He didn’t know what to do, he only knew that she needed help. He knew thing would be difficult for the first month or two, but he never thought it would get like this. It was hard on everyone when the accident happened. He thought he lost both of them. The fact that she had to go in for emergency surgery and they tried to ask him to choose; Would he rather his child be alive or his wife? He almost killed that doctor. Sadly there was no point, he would have been a still-born. They were going to have a son. He was supposed to be a surprise even though Felicity hated mysteries. But when Felicity found out that the accident caused their son to die, he’s pretty sure a part of her died also. 

“Felicity please. Let’s get out of bed and go get some breakfast.” Oliver whispered to her that bright morning.

“What’s the point Oliver? So you can leave me in public because I couldn’t give you a child? No thanks. I just want to sleep.” Felicity turned away from Oliver and kept the covers pulled up to her shoulders. Oliver reached a hand out and touched her shoulder only to feel her flinch from it. Oliver pulled his hand back and cradled it to his chest like it burned. He sighed before rolling out of bed himself and walking around to her side. Her eyes never moved to look at him, they were devoid of everything and stared straight at the wall. He felt her flinch again as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. 

“I love you Felicity and I am never leaving you.” He whispered against her head. He left her alone and headed downstairs. He grabbed his phone off the counter as he passed, hitting a button to dial a familiar number.

“Hello?” A feminine voice asked.

“Hey Lyla. Is John there?” He asked. He heard a giggle in the background that caused the tears he was fighting rise.

“Oliver? Yeah hold on a sec, Johnny?” Her voice grew faint as the phone moved away from her. There was a bit of shuffling sound and Oliver tried to wipe some of the unfallen tears away but it was useless.

“Oliver?” The deep, reassuring voice of his best friend made the spell break on Oliver.

“I need help John.” He sobbed in to the phone.

“I’m on my way.” Diggle told him before Oliver heard the dial-tone.


	3. Leave (Don't Please)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all Holly's fault (geniewithwifi) She asked for angst yesterday and now she has let out my angst monster, when I had just gotten her in the cage last week. So Holly here's more angst for you. Again guys I can't really do anything without ya'lls thoughts or ideas. So if you have something you would like me to write, or just an idea in general that you would like to read, leave a comment or make a post on tumblr (tag it fz or fic zorro) and I will do it. I love you all and happy reading!

“Hey Felicity, where’s Oliver?” 

“He’s back in Starling city, why?”

“It’s just- I thought that next time I would see you again you would be with him, not-this guy.”

“This guy happens to have a name.” Felicity felt herself getting a little angry at Barry.

“I know he has a name, trust me when Cisco heard that he was coming here he had a fangirl moment. What I mean is that I thought that if I saw you again with any guy that was serious it would be Oliver.” Felicity felt herself deflate at Barry thoughts. 

“Barry, I tried, we tried, but Oliver-“ 

“Is an ass.” Felicity smiled at that.

“He is but he’s already stated that he can’t protect the city and be with me, whatever that means.” Barry gave her a said smile and grabbed her hand.

“I think I know what he’s trying to say but my statement still stands, he’s an ass. Please don’t let yourself get swept up by this guy. He’s not good for you.” Felicity felt anger rise up as she pulled her hand away from Barry.

“And how the hell do you know what’s good for me?”

“Because I just had to listen to that guy talk down to you when you talked to Caitlin and Cisco about upgrading our system. And you just brushed it off. If he does that to you, how does he really expect you to help him try and “save a city”? How do you expect that?”

“He does not talk down to me, he just likes to double check.” Felicity tried to argue. She could feel tears building in her eyes because she knew, deep down, that what Barry was saying was true.

“No Felicity.” Barry started softly.

“He flat out talked down to you. If he wanted to double check he wouldn’t have given you a condescending smile and practically pat you on the head like you are an adorable puppy.”

“Okay well maybe he does. But you know what Barry, HE wants me. He wants to be in a relationship with me and save the city. He wants me to be his partner in every way I can. Ray Palmer wants to be with me, Felicity Smoak.” She cried. Barry pulled her into his arms to try and comfort her.

“I don’t want him to leave me like everyone else.” She whispered into his chest.


	4. Don't Ask (I'm Not Telling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shout out goes to thearoy over on tumblr. She made the post that inspired me to write this. It was a post where Felicity asked whose slept with Oliver and the Lance sisters and Tommy answer. If anyone has any prompts for me, just let me know and I'll write them!

They had been dating for about three months now. She was tired of waiting for Oliver to make the first move but she herself was too nervous to start anything. Felicity knew and saw the type of women he’s been with. She sometimes used to hear Laurel and Sara comparing stories of things he’s done with them before and after Lian Yu. She wanted to ask them questions about him like: Did he allow his partner to climax first or did he go first? Does he like foreplay or just straight in? What were his favorite spots? Was he good with his tongue? She wanted to ask all those questions, but when she needed her babbling to work for her, it didn’t. Oliver was stuck in a business phone call upstairs, while everyone else was down in the foundry. Again Felicity started to overhear Sara and Laurel talking about their partners, Laurel being with Ted and Sara with Nyssa.

“I have a question.” She voiced out loud. She waited until everyone was looking at her.

“Who here has yet to sleep with Oliver?” She watched as Roy, Thea, Diggle and Lyla’s hands went up. Sara was smirking at her, Laurel was giving her a gentle smile and Tommy? Tommy was slowly trying to leave the foundry. 

“Tommy?” She questioned. Everyone looked towards him as he froze with his back to everyone. Laurel started laughing, and Felicity knew there was a story. She watched as his shoulders dropped before he turned towards everyone.

“Look all I’m going to say that there was alcohol involved. Lots of alcohol and Oliver had longer hair okay. Can we move on to another subject now?” Laurel started to laugh even harder, holding her stomach and bending over a little bit from how hard.

“Laurel!” He whined to her. Felicity watched as she straightened up and wiped stray tears from her face.

“I remember that. Oh god it was hilarious.”

“Please stop Laurel before they start asking questions.” Tommy whined again.

“I want to ask questions, but I feel too grossed out to. Wait would that be considered incest since you two are my brothers?” Thea asked. Laurel started laughing again as Tommy’s face blanched.

“Okay that’s it, this conversation is done. No more please!” Tommy yelled. 

“Hey babe have you seen-“ Oliver’s voiced started only for him to stop as he saw Laurel on the ground laughing, Thea looking a little green, Tommy pale and looking even more green then Thea, and everyone else in various states of confusion or amusement.

“What did I miss?” Laurel just started laughing even more.

“Um Oliver, is there something you want to tell us?” Thea started. Tommy stood behind Oliver and was waving his arms around and shaking his head in a “no” fashion.

“Not particularly, no.”

“So you don’t have to tell us anything? Or ask us anything?”

“About what?” 

“When the hell did you sleep with Tommy?” Roy yelled out. Oliver froze and tensed looking at Roy. Oliver then slowly turned to look at Tommy.

“We swore we would never tell!” He yelled as his face turned red. No one could tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

“I didn’t!” He yelled in defense.

“Well not really. Felicity asked about whose actually slept with you and I just said there was lots of alcohol involved.” Oliver turned to look at Felicity and pointed a finger towards her.

“Lots of alcohol, longer hair, and that’s all you’re getting.” He said before he turned to stomp out of the room, Tommy hot on his heel trying to apologize. Laurel kept giggling as she was sat on the floor, Diggle and Lyla shook their heads at the antics that happened before gathering their things to leave. Roy, Sara, and Thea just stared at the stairs that Tommy and Oliver had just fled up. Felicity was the one to speak up.

“Does anyone else feel like they watched a couple fight? Did I just lose my boyfriend to his best friend?” Felicity questioned.

“Welcome to the world I lived in!” Laurel exclaimed before dissolving in to more giggles.


	5. Short Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt post was "We’re at a concert and I can’t see a thing let me sit on your shoulders, maybe?” So I decided to do young Oliver and Thea. Enjoy some fluff!

Thea couldn’t believe that he did it. He got her tickets to the one concert she had been dieing to go to. Everyone had lied to her at first saying that there were no more tickets, that the show was all sold out. She believed it because the band was amazing, she would have been surprised if there were any tickets left. So when he gave her the tickets on her 10th birthday she screamed and tackled him in a hug.

“You’re taking me right?” She asked him since she was only holding two tickets.

“Of course Speedy. Who else would?” He smiled at her. All she could do was hug him even tighter. Her mom let her stay home that day so it would be easier for them to get to the concert.

“Now remember Thea stick close to Oliver. If you lose him try to find a nice woman with her kids, or try to find a security officer. Make sure you also have your phone-“

“Mom! I know!” Thea whined while standing at the door waiting for Oliver. She started to bounce on the balls of her feet as she saw Oliver coming down the stairs.

“Ready to rock Speedy?” He exclaimed as he jumped the last few steps.

“Yeah!” She yelled as she turned and opened the door, running out to Oliver’s car. She started bouncing again as she waited for Oliver to unlock the door. He had a grin on his face as he started to act like he was in a slo-mo part.

“Ollie!! Come on! We need to get in a goos spot so we can see the concert.” Thea whined. 

“Relax Speedy. We’ve got time.” He said as the car beeped. Oliver was right that they had time, because they still had a good twenty minute wait before the show started. Thea had a good spot because she was able to see the stage from her small height, until a group of teens moved in front of them. She tried to stand on her tip toes or look around them when she heard the music start, but still couldn’t see anything. 

“Ollie!” She yelled. He didn’t hear her.

“Ollie!” She tried again tugging on his shirt. He looked down to her as she pointed to the group in front of them. He frowned at the group before a smile came over his face. 

“Face the stage.” He yelled in her ear. She did what he asked but was slightly confused before she felt his hands go under her armpit. It wasn’t until he had her sitting on his shoulders did she understand.

“I can see now! Thank you Ollie!” She yelled down to him and giving a kiss on his head. He gave her leg a squeeze as they both went back to the concert.


	6. Phone Call

He smirked against her skin as she let out a moan. 

“God Oliver.” She breathed. He felt her fingers fumble on his pants button when he heard his phone start ringing with Tommy’s ringtone. Oliver tensed and stared wide eyed at Felicity.

“Don’t you dare.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry but I have to.” Oliver rolled off of her as she let out an exasperated groan. Oliver was walking over to the dresser that had his phone, glancing over his shoulder once to see Felicity naked in their bed, glaring at his retreating back. 

“Are you dead?” Oliver asked when he answered.

“No?” Tommy questioned.

“Are you hurt physically?”

“Again no.”

“Have you been kidnapped and or threatened?”

“Again no.”

“And you couldn’t wait to call me in the morning because?”

“I miss my best friend and was wondering if he wanted to chill for a bit?”

“Thomas I love you to death but your timing is the worse thing ever.” Oliver heard Tommy’s wince. Oliver never called Tommy by his full name unless he was seriously frustrated or upset.

“Shit! Man you were about to be laid weren’t you? Shit man I am so sorry. Tell Felicity I’m sorry also and I promise to text next time before calling. I love you guys.” Tommy hung up as Oliver let out a low growl. When he put the phone down, Oliver smirked before turning back to Felicity.

“Now where were we?” Oliver sighed. There he saw Felicity, under the covers asleep.


	7. Meeting (My Son)

“At first it was hard. Even though your mom had given me all that money I still had no real help. My family didn’t really support my decision to keep him. If it wasn’t for my best friend Kara helping me out on my difficult days, I don’t know how I would have survived. When he was born though I knew, knew it was worth all the troubles that I went through. He was so tiny but so beautiful. Even though others tried to tell me it and him were a mistake, I never thought like that. To me he was a saving grace.” Oliver sat on the bench and just watched as Sandra talked about Connor. The look in her eyes was one that he had seen many times in the last few years from his mom before she passed. Love. It was the kind of love you could only see from a parent to a child. The kind of love he hopes to give one day, maybe soon.

“Sandra I-” 

“I know Oliver. You didn’t know and I’m not blaming you. But I do have a request.”

“Name it.” 

“Meet him?” Sandra looked to Oliver with hope and fear in her eyes.

“He’s been asking about his father lately. I didn’t know how to really tell him that his father doesn’t know he exists, and again I’m not blaming you. Truthfully we both needed the separation to grow up. But now I want you and him to meet. So just meet him please?” Oliver looked from Sandra to the little boy running on the playground. He was able to see some of the familiarity in the boy to himself. The hair, the energetic yells, and he had a good bet that the boy would have his eyes.

“Ok. Let me meet my son.”


	8. I'm Good Sweetcheeks (I Have Someone Already.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me why. I really have no clue why. My muse is fucking weird. But for some reason every time I hear Andy Grammer’s “Honey I’m Good” It makes me think Olicity, Merlance, Flommy and a bar. Especially with lyrics like this:
> 
> I've got her, and she got me  
> And you've got that ass, but I kindly gotta be like  
> Oh baby, no baby, you got me all wrong baby  
> My baby's already got all of my love 
> 
> So here. Here’s the shit that my muse vomited in to my head. Enjoy.

So here. Here’s the shit that my muse vomited in to my head. Enjoy.

He was drunk. He wasn’t belligerent drunk, but he knew he wasn’t sober enough to drive home. 

“Hey hotstuff. Buy a girl a drink?” A feminine voice asked. His beer goggles were on so he didn’t see the face all that well but he knew the woman was on the cute side.

“Sure.” He raised his arm towards the bartender and pointed to the woman who just took a seat next to him. 

“So you live around here?” He nodded his head looking at his almost empty beer.

“Well I’m new. Think you could be a tour guide for a new girl?” He felt a hand on his leg.

“Hold up.” Tommy started grabbing the hand and gently pulling it off his leg.

“Sorry honey but you have me confused for someone else. I’ll admit you’re good looking, but I’m a one woman kind of guy. And my love has already been taken by someone else.” 

“That’s fine. Then just have a drink with me.” She went to raise her arm to signal another one as Tommy drained the rest, but he caught her arm and brought it back down.

“Naw sweetcheeks, I’m good. If I have another one then I might actually leave with you and like I said, I’m a one woman man.”

“How about your one woman? You think you would leave with her?” A voice asked behind him. Tommy turned in the barstool, maybe a little too quickly and if the two woman didn’t catch him then he probably would have done a faceplant right there.

“Laurel? Laurel, babe I missed you. Don’t leave like that again please?” Both the ladies laughed at him.

“Tommy I was gone for three days visiting my mom. I would have brought you with me if it wasn’t for the fact that you and Oliver had investor meetings yesterday and today.” 

“Can we go home? Please? This woman can’t take the hint that I love you and only you.” 

Haha yeah, let’s go. Thank you Felicity for finding him and keeping an eye on him.” Laurel thanked Felicity with laughter in her voice.

“No problem Laurel. It was fun messing with him.”

“Felicity?” Tommy squinted his eyes a little to try and get a better look at her.

“Should have known better with an ass like that.” Felicity let out an even bigger laugh.

“Don’t let Oliver know you’ve been looking at my as. He’s territorial about that.” Laurel just rolled her eyes jokingly before wrapping her arm around Tommy.

“Let’s go “one woman man” time for bed.”


	9. 10?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember what number I was at so I’ll just go with a good number and move on. 
> 
> Don’t know if anyone else noticed or not Wednesday night but Stepdaddy Lance arrested bio-daddy in Arrow. I had a brain vomit thought about how it went down between Lance and Felicity when they planned to arrest him. Enjoy!!

“Captain you have someone waiting in your office.” One of his officers told him in passing. Lance furrowed his brows, trying to remember if he had any meetings planned. When he saw who it was his eyebrows rose a little while a smile fought to come over his face.

“Miss. Smoak, what can I do for you today? Does Oliver need help with something?” He watched as Felicity pulled something out of her pocket and place it on his desk.

“What’s this?”

“A flashdrive. It contains information on a wanted man by the name of Noah Kuttler. He’s here in town.” 

“So how come Oliver hasn’t taken care of it?” 

“He’s been a little preoccupied with war that’s going on with The League and Nyssa. He’s not extreme enough for Oliver.” When Lance looked at Felicity he noticed that she looked upset, the same kind of look that Laurel gets when she has too many thoughts in her head that goes against everything in her heart.

“Felicity, what’s wrong?” He watched as Felicity brought her hands in to her lap and started to fiddle with her engagement ring. 

“In your opinion what could a father do that’s reason enough to leave their child?” 

“If they are a good one, nothing. Unless they died, but even then my money is on the father putting up one hell of a fight to stay with their kid. Why do you ask?” 

“Could a child be reason enough for a parent to leave?” At that moment Felicity looked so young. He has always seen Felicity as a strong capable woman, just like his own girls, but at this moment she looked so young and vulnerable. He watched as her eyes flitted to the flashdrive and a look of sadness flashed across her face.

“Felicity who is Noah Kuttler really?” 

“He’s my father.” She answered after a moment of hesitation. At that moment Lance knew. He walked around his desk and turned Felicity’s chair so that he could kneel in front of her.

“You listen to me Miss. Smoak. No child is truly a reason for a parent to leave. YOU could never be a reason for a parent to leave. The fact that he did just means that he didn’t deserve you. I know that your mother is a wonderful woman to have in someone’s life and I know that you are a wonderful woman also. Any man would be lucky to be in both of your lives if they had a chance. Now how are we going to catch this sonofabitch?” Felicity gave him a watery smile before squeezing his hand, him not realizing that he had grabbed it during his speech, before releasing it and telling him her plan.


End file.
